PlayStation 3
The PlayStation 3 (プレイステーション3 Pureisutēshon Surī?, officially abbreviated as''PS3.[6]) is the third home video game console produced by Sony Computer Entertainmentand the successor to the PlayStation 2 as part of the PlayStation series. The PlayStation 3 competes with Microsoft's Xbox 360 and Nintendo's Wii as part of the seventh generation of video game consoles. It was first released on November 11, 2006, in Japan,[7] with international markets following shortly thereafter.[8][9][10] Major features of the console include its unified online gaming service, the PlayStation Network,[11] its multimedia capabilities,[12] connectivity with the PlayStation Portable,[13] and its use of the Blu-ray Disc as its primary storage medium.[14] History Sony officially unveiled the PlayStation 3 (then marketed as 'PLAYSTATION 3[15]) to the public on May 16, 2005 at the E3 2005 conference,[16] along with a 'boomerang' shaped prototype design of the Sixaxis controller.[17] A functional version of the system was not present there,[18] nor at the Tokyo Game Show in September 2005,[19] although demonstrations (such as Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots[18]) were held at both events on software development kits and comparable personal computer hardware.[18][19]Video footage based on the predicted PlayStation 3 specifications was also shown (notably a Final Fantasy VII tech demo).[20] The initial prototype shown in May 2005 featured twoHDMI ports, three Ethernet ports and six USB ports;[21] however, when the system was shown again a year later at E3 2006, these were reduced to one HDMI port, one Ethernet port and four USB ports, presumably to cut costs.[22][23] Two hardware configurations were also announced for the console: a 20 GB model and a 60 GB model, priced at US$499 (€499) and US$599 (€599), respectively.[22] The 60 GB model was to be the only configuration to feature an HDMI port, Wi-Fi internet, flash card readers and a chrome trim with the logo in silver.[22] Both models were announced for a simultaneous worldwide release: November 11 for Japan and November 17 for North America and Europe.[24] On September 6, 2006, Sony announced that the PAL region PlayStation 3 launch would be delayed until March 2007, due to a shortage of materials used in the Blu-ray drive.[25] At the Tokyo Game Show on September 22, 2006, Sony announced that it would include an HDMI port on the 20 GB system, but a chrome trim, flash card readers, silver logo and Wi-Fi would not be included.[26] Also, the launch price of the Japanese 20 GB model was reduced by over 20%,[27] and the 60 GB model was announced for an open pricing scheme in Japan.[27] During the event, Sony showed 27 playable PS3 games running on final hardware.[28] References #^' Shilov, Anton (2006-07-18). "Asustek Computer Ships PlayStation 3 Consoles". X-bit labs. Retrieved 2007-05-05. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-WorldPS3Sales_1-0 'a'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-WorldPS3Sales_1-1 'b'] "PlayStation®3 Worldwide Hardware Unit Sales (Unit: million)". Sony Computer Entertainment Inc.. Retrieved 2012-04-03. #'^' "PS3 firmware 4.00 now available". Shacknews. 2011-11-30. Retrieved 2011-12-04. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-HDbitstream_3-0 'a'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-HDbitstream_3-1 'b'] ""PS3 Slim gains ability to bitstream Dolby TrueHD, DTS-HD MA"". Joystiq. 2009-08-21. Retrieved 2010-03-22. #'^' Welsey Yin-Poole (2011-03-03). "Black Ops is the best-selling PS3 game ever". Eurogamer. Retrieved 2011-07-22. #'^' "Entertainment on PS3 has a new look". Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. 2009-08-18. Retrieved 2009-09-01. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-Japandate_6-0 'a'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-Japandate_6-1 'b'] "PS3 sells out at launch". BBC. 2006-11-11. Retrieved 2008-01-14. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-NAdate_7-0 'a'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-NAdate_7-1 'b'] "Sony's PS3 makes U.S. debut". USA Today. 2006-11-17. Retrieved 2008-01-14. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-PALlaunchdate_8-0 'a'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-PALlaunchdate_8-1 'b'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-PALlaunchdate_8-2 'c'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-PALlaunchdate_8-3 'd'] "SCEE official press release". Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. 2007-01-24. Archived from the original on January 19, 2008. Retrieved 2008-01-14. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-autogenerated2_9-0 'a'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-autogenerated2_9-1 'b'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-autogenerated2_9-2 'c'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-autogenerated2_9-3 'd'] "Sony Confirms PS3 Euro Launch Details". Next Gen. 2007-01-24. Retrieved 2008-01-14. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-US.PS.COM.PSN_10-0 'a'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-US.PS.COM.PSN_10-1 'b'] "PlayStation Direct.net". PlayStation Direct.net. Retrieved 2010-08-06. #'^' "PlayStation.com - PLAYSTATION3 Features: Multimedia". Sony Computer Entertainment America. Retrieved 2010-08-06. #'^' De Leon, Al (2007-12-26). "PlayStation Blog — PS3 Tips — Remote Play and PlayStation Store". ''blog.us.playstation.com.PlayStation.Blog. Retrieved 2008-01-14. #'^' "PlayStation 3 Features - Blu-ray". SCEA. Retrieved 2010-03-04. #'^' "PLAYSTATION is in capitals". Kotaku. 2006-08-10. Retrieved 2008-01-18. #'^' Sulic, Ivan (2005-05-16). "IGN: E3 2005: PS3 Official". IGN. Retrieved 2008-01-14. #'^' "E3 2005: PlayStation 3 - The ("boomerang") Controller". IGN Entertainment, Inc. 2005-05-16. Retrieved 2010-02-07. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-NoPS3_17-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-NoPS3_17-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-NoPS3_17-2 c''] "TGS 2005 booth round-up". Gamasutra. 2005-09-15. Retrieved 2008-01-14. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-E305pressconference_18-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-E305pressconference_18-1 b''] "Sony E3 2005 press conference video". IGN. 2005-05-17. Retrieved 2008-01-14. #^' Allen, Jason (2005-05-15). "E3 2005: Eyes-on the Final Fantasy VII Tech Demo". IGN. Retrieved 2006-07-24. #'^' "PlayStation 3 announced for 2006". GameSpot. 2005-05-16. Retrieved 2008-01-14. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-IGNPS3E32006_21-0 '''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-IGNPS3E32006_21-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-IGNPS3E32006_21-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-IGNPS3E32006_21-3 d''] "IGN: E3 2006: The final word on PlayStation". IGN. 2006-05-24. Retrieved 2008-01-14. #^' "IGN's Official PlayStation 3 FAQ". IGN PlayStation 3. 2007-03-26. pp. 1 of 4. Retrieved 2007-04-23. #'^' "Sony PlayStation 3 launch details". Arstechnica. 2006-05-09. Retrieved 2008-01-18. #'^' "PlayStation 3 Euro launch delayed". BBC. 2006-09-06. Retrieved 2008-01-14. #'^' "TGS 2006 - TGS 06: No US PS3 price drop; HDMI in 20 GB model". GameSpot. 2006-09-23. Retrieved 2008-01-14. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-20.C2.A0GB_HDMI_26-0 '''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3#cite_ref-20.C2.A0GB_HDMI_26-1 b] Anoop Gantayat (2006-09-22). "TGS 2006: Price Drop For Japanese PS3". IGN PlayStation 3. Retrieved 2007-01-15. #'^' "Sony announces 27 playable titles for the September Tokyo Game Show.". IGN. 2006-08-16. Retrieved 2006-08-16.